Trouble At The Fortress
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Princess Sparkle causes plenty of trouble for Lord Mantid and his Invectid soldiers.
1. The Chaos Begins

_**14th SR fic. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_ **_- The Chaos Begins_**

Mantid, the leader of the Invectids sat in his command chair as he monitored the Inner World.

"Hmm…which part of the Inner World shall I conquer first…Numaa…Fuushyu…Arachna…?" Mantid said, rubbing his chin. He then pressed a button.

The large monitor in front of him switched to a live feed of the quiet Arachna Castle Town. Walking down the path was one of Mantid's Invectid soldiers , surveying the area.

"Yes…this place will do just fine…" Mantid said, grinning menacingly.

Just then, he saw a somewhat familiar looking girl walk across the screen, which in turn notices the Invectid and approaches it.

It was Princess Sparkle.

Since there was no audio to go with the video feed, Mantid had to guess what Sparkle was doing at the moment based on her actions.

Mantid watched as Sparkle got closer to the Invectid, which noticed her coming and held out its weapon. The young princess gasped. She then held up her hand and yelled "Arachna Power!" Once she had transformed, she threw her yo-yo weapon at the invectid so hard it flew back, hitting a brick wall and then passed out. Sparkle scratched her head, shrugged, and skipped off merrily down the path to do something else.

Mantid could only sit and stare in disbelief at what just happened.

"Stupid little girl! Those invectid soldiers aren't that easy to find!" Mantid growled, his expression soon turning menacing. "No matter, I'll just send another one to destroy her."

Mantid called upon another invectid soldier and gave out his commands. Later, he watched as another invectid began heading toward the castle town and approached Sparkle. It held up its weapon and began to strike, Sparkle held up her yo-yo weapon also ready to attack.

Suddenly, a white light glimmered and Sparkle had to protect her eyes from being blinded.

"Muhahaha! How entertaining this is!" Mantid said with a satisfying smile.

The screen now showed the invectid looking around the town trying to locate Sparkle, who appeared to be nowhere in sight.

"What's this? Why can't my invectid soldier locate that girl?" Mantid questioned.

The white light from before then shone inside the fortress.

"What? Now what's going on?" Mantid said, now starting to get frustrated at the current situation.

Mantid sat in his chair, deciding to patiently wait to see what happens next.

"HIYA MR. CLOWN!" A high-pitched voice yelled.

"WAAAHHH!" yelled Mantid as he jumped out of his chair, causing him to crash head first into his monitor. After getting himself unstuck. Mantid quickly spun around to see who just shouted in his ear.

It was Sparkle.

"What the heck...I'm not a clown!" Mantid growled angrily, now stomping toward Sparkle.

"Well, you look like one!" Sparkle said with a cheesy smile.

Mantid grabbed her and held her at his eye level.

"Quiet! And just what are you doing here in my fortress? No, scratch that…how did you get in here without my invectid guards stopping you?" Mantid demanded.

"I don't know, there was some bright light and I ended up here." Sparkle answered.

Mantid gritted his teeth as he dragged Sparkle with him and peeked outside the door of his lair.

"Oh, and I guess that light helped me escape from that invectid," Sparkle explained with a smile.

"Why you little…" Mantid said, about to strangle the girl when he suddenly heard a noise nearby.

The invectid soldier that Mantid had send to destroy Sparkle earlier had somehow made it back and began to throw a scythe.

"Damn!" Mantid yelped as he dove out of the way from the weapon and threw his sword at it, knocking his soldier out on contact.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Sparkle asked eagerly, looking up at Mantid with a gleaming look in her eyes.

Mantid gave Sparkle a dirty look as he pulled out his walkie talki.

"Buguese, Beerain and Stags, report to the control room immediately. I have jobs for all of you," Mantid grumbled into the device, still holding Sparkle in a headlock in which she didn't mind.

* * *

_**What will happen to Sparkle next? Find out in Chapter 2!**_


	2. Messing With Buguese

_**Chapter 2**_ **_- Messing With Buguese_**

* * *

As ordered by Mantid, Buguese, Beerain and Stags were in charge of detaining Sparkle until Mantid thought of a proper method of disposing of her. For now she was left in the hands of Buguese.

"Alright little girl, you are under my supervision now, so you better behave!" Buguese warned her.

"And…what if I don't?" Sparkle, who was sitting tied up to a chair, asked the silver-haired invectid with an innocent smile.

"Then I'll crush you with my Dark Opal!" Buguese said to her with an evil grin.

"Wow…you sure are tall…" Sparkle said in response, changing the subject.

"So what if I am tall? It's very sexy you know?" Buguese said proudly.

"Yeah…if you like cuddling with trees!" Sparkle said, sticking her tongue out.

"Enough talk! You sit there and be a good girl while I flex my muscles in this very large mirror standing right next to me." Buguese said, turning around to do just that.

While Buguese was making several manly posses for himself in his mirror, he soon noticed in the reflection that Sparkle was gone, along with the chair she had been tied onto to.

"What the…how did that little girl escape?!" Buguese said, jaw dropped in shock.

Meanwhile, Mantid was in his control room again, monitoring the activity around his own complex this time. He yawned as he flipped through the different video feeds of Beerain's room, Stags's room, and so forth. It wasn't until he got to Buguese's room that he raised an eyebrow in question as he saw the leader of the Big Four in midst of a frantic search fro the girl He got on his intercom and spoke directly to him.

"Buguese! Where in the world is Princess Sparkle?" Mantid demanded.

Buguese stopped searching and looked up at the camera in his room.

"I do not know! She was just here just a moment ago!" Buguese pleaded while shrugging.

"Nonsense! Find her now or there will be dire consequences!" Mantid threatened.

Buguese saluted as Mantid turned off his monitor.

"Hmm…this little girl is beginning to give me a headache…" Mantid contemplated.

"How about some aspirin then?" a voice from behind him asks.

"Oh, thanks I need some of th-WHAT THE HECK?!" Mantid said, turning around shocked to see Sparkle standing behind him, still tied to her chair.

"Gee, you should take some medication for that spontaneous shouting…" Sparkle suggested.

"Why I oughta…!" Mantid growled as he lifted her into the air using his powers and began levitating her out of his room. He then turned around and got on his intercom once again. "Beerain! I'm sending Princess Sparkle to your room. Make sure she doesn't leave!"

* * *

_**So how will Beerain handle Sparkle now? Find out in Chapter 3! **_


	3. Showering With Annoyance

_**Chapter 3**__**- Showering With Annoyance**_

* * *

Sparkle was now in the watchful eye of Beerain until Mantid could think of a menacing and proper way to destroy her. After Beerain had locked the door, she turned towards Sparkle, who was chained to a nearby wall.

"Well well, young girl, I'll see to it that you don't cause me any trouble while I make myself pretty using my very large mirror right next to me," Beerain said as she brushed her orange hair.

"Hey! That's the same mirror Buguese had earlier!" Sparkle pointed out.

"I know that. That idiot stole it from me last night so he can flex his muscles…" Beerain said, shuddering at the thought.

"So whatcha have me strapped to the wall for? Are we gonna play a game?" Sparkle asked eagerly.

"Oh yes… its called 'Stab The Little Princess With My Sword'," Beerain said as she turned toward her mirror. "Then after that, I'm going to use your head as a trophy!"

Sparkle didn't seem to respond to Beerain's disturbing plans.

"Oh, am I scaring you, little girl? Don't worry, it'll all be over s- H-hey! Where'd she go?!" Beerain asked as she spun around and saw that Sparkle had somehow un-strapped herself from the wall and had escaped from her room.

"…There goes this month's paycheck…" Beerain said, sighing in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Mantid was in his own room taking a hot shower. As he began to scrub his back, he pondered on many thoughts on what to do with Sparkle.

"Hmm…how should I kill that little brat…boil her to death…let her be ripped apart by an army of centipedes….or should I just strangle her?" Mantid thought out loud.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared outside of his shower, seemingly brandishing a knife-like weapon in its hands.

"The heck?!" Mantid said as he quickly opened the curtains to his shower to see who was behind it.

It was Buguese.

"You buffoon! What are you doing in my bathroom?! And what's with the knife in your hand?" Mantid questioned angrily.

"I came to report that I could not find that little girl anywhere like you asked me too!" Buguese explained. "And this knife? I was wondering if you wanted a slice to cake?" Buguese asked, pulling a plate of chocolate cake from behind him.

"No I don't want no damn cake, and Princess Sparkle is with Beerain now. NOW GET OUT!" Mantid yelled, pointing Buguese toward the door.

Buguese promptly left the bathroom, leaving Mantid alone again.

"I swear…" Mantid mumbled to himself as he continued scrubbing himself.

"You missed a spot!" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh thanks for pointing that-WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Mantid yelled as he spun around to see Sparkle standing outside the shower holding the curtain back. "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Mantid attempted to grab a hold of her, only to slip on a bar of soap he dropped earlier and fall onto his back inside the shower with a crash.

Later on, Sparkle was running down the hallway "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she yelled as she fled down a hallway trying to escape Mantid, who was chasing her, clutching his sword. Eventually the chase led Sparkle to dive into Stags's room. The half-naked Mantid slammed the door shut, and began to nail wood planks he grabbed out of nowhere onto the door to prevent her from escaping.

"There…I'll let Stags handle that sugar-coated brat!" Mantid growled as he returned to his room, still dripping wet from his shower.

* * *

**So now, how will Stags handle Sparkle? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. The Escape

**_Chapter 4 - The Escape_**

After Buguese and Beerain's failed attempts to contain the hyperactive princess, Sparkle was now in the caring hands of Stags…sorta.

Sparkle was duct taped from feet to shoulders to a punching bag. Sparkle watched as Stags swung his sword. He was busy training.

"You're next, kid," Stags said, taking a break as he turned and smiled menacingly at the girl.

"You mean I get to train as well?" Sparkle said curiously.

"Uh…no. I mean 'next' as in you're next in my training," Stags replied, cracking his knuckles as he advanced upon the helpless Sparkle.

"You wouldn't hurt a cute, innocent little girl like me, would you?" Sparkle said with puppy-dog eyes.

Stags simply glared back at her as he lifted his sword up, ready to strike Sparkle straight in the face.

"This will surely shut you up. TAKE THIS!" Stags announced.

Acting quickly, Sparkle shifted her body to the left, forcing her and the suspended punching bag to sway away from Stags's attack.

Stags flew right past her, but stopped quickly and turned back towards her.

"What the?! Stand still!" Stags's growled, repositioning Sparkle back to his center.

Stags stepped back and rushed towards her, attempting to attack. Again, Sparkle swung her body to force herself and the punching bag to evade the attack…

SLAM!

…causing Stags to slam face-first into the corner wall. Shaking off the impact, Stags's face looked beet-red now.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Stags yelled angrily, rushing toward her ready to perform her ultimate attack.

"Uh oh!" Sparkle gulped as she swung her body straight toward Stags this time, causing the long punching bag to collide into Stags, sending the giant purple invectid flying backwards toward the exit door.

Outside Stags's door, Beerain approached. "Hmm…I wonder if Stags is done using my mirror..." Beerain asked as she approached Stags's door, which was nailed shut by Mantid earlier when suddenly…

CRASH!

…Stags crashed through the door, colliding into Beerain in the process.

Both invectids were now lying on the floor, dazed. Sparkle, in some strange way, managed to free herself and escaped from the room, deciding to visit Mantid once again.

Mantid, meanwhile, was having lunch in his room. He began to take another bite when suddenly...

"What are you eating?"

Mantid froze when he heard the voice. He slowly looked up.

"THE HECK?!" Mantid shouted, seeing Sparkle standing in front of him. The princess's sudden re-appearance caused Mantid to toss his lunch tray onto the floor behind him in shock.

"Hiya Mr. Mammal!" Sparkle asked with a cheesy smile.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" Mantid growled before yelling out loud in complete frustration and anger. "My name is Mantid you impertinent brat! I don't know how you got out, but this is as far as you'll go!" he yelled angrily, ready to attack her.

Before he could do that, Buguese, Beerain, and Stags stormed into Mantid's room.

"Lord Mantid! Princess Sparkle is missing agai—WHOOOOAAAAAAA!" all three invectids yelled simultaneously, before they slipped on the food Mantid dropped earlier, and fell onto top of Mantid with a loud thud.

Sparkle took this chance to make a break for it out of Mantid's room.

* * *

**_So what will happen next for Sparkle? Find out in Chapter 5! (The Final chapter!)_**


	5. Rescued

_**Chapter 5**_ _**- Rescued**_

After a while, Sparkle began searching for the exit out of Mantid's Fortress. After running through a seemingly never-ending complex, she finally found the main entrance, her ticket out of there.

"Yay! I'll play with Mr. Mantid later after he's cooled down a little," Sparkle said as she approached the door with much relief.

SLAM!

However, they were suddenly closed shut as she got near them. Mantid appeared behind her once again and grabbed her by the neck, raising her up to his eye-level.

"FOR THE LAST TIME…MY NAME IS M-Wait…you finally said my name correctly?!" Mantid said, before realizing that Sparkle finally got his name right.

"Ack! Yeah!" Sparkle said, trying to escape Mantid's grip.

"Oh…wow…well then…anyways…THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE! I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH ONE SWIFT STROKE! THEN I'LL BE RID OF YOU FOREVER!" Mantid exclaimed manically.

KAAAAABLAAAAM!

Mantid's words were interrupted as the main doors were blown wide upon with explosions from the outside. After the smoke cleared, Mantid now stared at his destroyed door that lead up to the surface.

"What in blazes...?!" Mantid murmured as he slowly began walking out the door, heading outside about to find out who blew his door open.

Mantid, still holding Sparkle, walked out into the open outside of his complex, and stopped.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Mantid yelled as he realized that he was now surrounded by famillar figures.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! HOW DID THE SPIDER RIDERS FIND OUT ABOUT MY SECRET FORTRESS?!" he yelled, dropping Sparkle onto the ground in complete shock.

Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Magma and Prince Lumen were surrounding him.

"It's over, Mantid!" Hunter declared, pointing his lance at the shocked invectid leader.

"Yes, and this is your punishment for trying to hurt my sister!" Lumen agreed, holding up his chain sword.

"You'll never defeat me, Spider Riders!" Mantid laughed, as he turned around to Sparkle, ready to attack her.

But before he could even get near her, the other Spider Riders sprung into action to kick his ass.

"LANCE OF LIGHT!"

"ARROW OF LIGHT!"

"FIRE BOLT!"

"MORINING STAR!"

"BLADE OF LIGHT!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mantid wailed as he flew through the air like a cannon ball from everyone's attacks.

"Yes, we got him!" The Spider Riders said together.

Sparkle ran over to them. "Yay! Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome, but you need to be careful next time. You're lucky that I planted a tracking device on you so that if you're ever in danger, we'll be able to find you." Lumen told her, sighing in relief.

"Wait, so you knew where I was the whole time?" Sparkle asked in surprise.

"Yep, we sure did!" Hunter said.

"Wow, I can't believe I never noticed it!" Sparkle said, as she took a glance at the track device.

"From now on, Sparkle, please try to stay out of danger..." Lumen warned her.

"Oh don't worry, Lumen. I will." Sparkle reassured him, giving him a big grin.

* * *

**Plz review if you can!**


End file.
